That's MY Bride!
by TheFoxGoesMeep
Summary: A parody/revision of the Princess Bride with Gajevy/GaLe in it. Buttercup Levy, Westley Gajeel. Not using the movie names but the FT character names. More depth as to how Levy and Gajeel met and slight changes to the events compared to the movie. There shall be some funny moments and future Lemons! So be warned! As well as Gajeel's mouth warnings! XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi, hi guys! XD This is my very first fanfiction and I really want to put a lot of effort into it. This is obviously a Gajevy fanfic There will be lemons up ahead (to early or not recommended as a first?) so just a warning again! I procrastinate a lot so if the chapters come out randomly so sorry but I plan on having a once a week thing going on and making this thing a bit lengthy-ish? The setting is around the 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **centuryish after having some research into the Princess Bride settings (thank you google XD).Thank you and enjoy~**_

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

Levy McGarden was a short petite blue haired woman who lived in the poor side of town. She lived on the edge of the town, near the lake, secluded from everyone else. It took quite a walk to get to some good amount of houses and stores to get her necessities but she didn't mind at all, well a bit since there was the big haul she got when the farmers market had a big harvest. She worked as a scribe's assistant for at the town hall in the area. Everyone was amazed as to how she was able to read and write for the most part. A big thing people didn't notice is that she had books. A town in poverty was a big place where mostly no one knew how to read, write, and much less afford books. Books were very expensive and mainly the royals were able to purchase them. There was no way she would be able to get them from her job; they had tight security in the town hall after all. This was her own secret she kept with one person for a while now and no one knew how she got those books, not yet anyway.

* * *

The following day Levy decided to try getting one more book from her secret spot while returning the other two she had received the other day. She went over to the town hall where she had worked, hiding the other books in her satchel as the guards let her through. She managed to finish the day after ordering the papers that had written down in a council meeting.

Makarov was a very nice short man who treated Levy with lots of kindness. He wasn't poorly paid for being the top scribe in the town. The way Levy had learned to read and write was through him and he would supply her with books that he would purchase and read and just have them stacking up after time. They were always taken to the back of his house, in the dark alley ways, covered with a rag so no one would find them. It was a drop-off and pick-up location; after all she couldn't keep them forever with the exception of some comedies and romance that she would get as a present for her birthdays.

Today had just gave her a note about having 3 more books waiting for her back at his house as she smiled with happiness. She couldn't wait to get her hands on those books. She walked out of the town hall perimeters and walked off to the direction of 's home.

Levy was a simple lady; she didn't like flashy clothing or big poufy dresses that she could not afford. She didn't have a variation to begin with, the dresses she got where usually white, tan, orange, or grey. Today, she wore a white dress that reaches to the edge of her leather shoes that were mid condition; the dress had frills from her chest to the bottom that flew up and down when the wind was strong enough. Levy always wore a cloth on her head to move her hair back to prevent it from getting in her face; she didn't want a hair cut from the local barbers here. They were too expensive to even get and she decided to give herself a haircut, which seemed a lot easier.

Levy was about to turn into the alleyway to get to the back of Marakov's house when she saw a large man, which looked like a giant, standing by the turn. He sat down slumped with his messy long black hair against the wall, glaring at her with his red eyes. She looked at him while making the turn, seeing how many piercings he had on his face and even on his arms. There were three replacing each of his eye brows, two on his nose and mouth, five on each ear and four on each arm one of them having been scarred a lot. She thought it was crazy how many piercings this man had, " _Is this man crazy? Is he trying to rebel from the Church?"_ she thought but at the same time she found it slightly tantalizing to her. The man wore a shirt with buttons on the top that were all opened up, obviously the shirt was too small for him but he put it on anyway. His sleeves curled up as well as his lose fitting trousers. She realized how built he was from just looking at parts of his chest, arms, and calves being shown. Little did she know that she was standing in the whole time looking at him, not making any further advances to her waiting books. She stood there for a good few minute until the man spoke.

"Hey what's wrong lady, or should I say shorty?" he said with a large smirk bearing out his teeth with noticeably large canines at the Levy.

With that Levy came back to the real world as the man looked her up and down before she could realize it. He had to give it to her, she had a nice body, and much different from all the other women he has seen. The dress gave out her figure a lot more, especially on the hips, where you could tell she had something nice behind. She was pale but the whiteness of the dress still gave her tone a bit of a more angelic color, making her face glow to him.

"Uh… Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't notice I have done that up to now" She said with an obvious pink blush going to her face. "I'm Levy McGarden. You are?" she asked

"Gajeel Redfox, maybe I should call you shrimp since you just went pink on me! Gihihi!" said Gajeel uniquely laughing at her pinkness, but one thing bothered him about what she was doing. "Why is such a small person going into these alleyways? Pretty dark there, something bad can come up." He said raising a brow at her, showing a bit of concern for the puny woman. He didn't know why he asked, he didn't really want to ask either, and he barely met the woman.

"It's Levy, don't compare me to a fish! How rude!" she yelled out, crossing her arms and turning her now mad red face the other way. "Hmph! Why should you care? You are just a stranger I met along the way! I have been here plentiful times for your information! It's not too important as well! Not like I'm doing anything illegal either! So I do not need you to guard me in case you are wondering!" she exclaimed at the Gajeel.

Gajeel sighed. This woman was angry for just asking what she was doing. Obviously something fishy was going on as she looked at him and returned the glare. "If you say so shrimp. Although I'm more than willing to do any job, don't have one at the moment, I don't ask for much, just a place to live and eat. I wouldn't mind if you passed it along to some others but oh well." He said with a turn of his head to the streets, now ignoring her and closing his eyes waiting until she left to open them again.

"Hmph!" Levy walked away into the alleyways and turned after a few steps to go retrieve the books.

" _Great now I have to be careful when it comes to getting these now…"_ she said as she neared the stacks of books. After just a few more strides, she saw the stack covered in the rag like usual next to some crates to make it look more natural. She bent down to get her books from her satchel and replace them with the ones on the ground until two men came cackling behind.

"Hehehe, see this lady does have a nice bottom, not so much about her chest. But oh well!" one man said, wearing a fur vest and tight trousers. "Hey lady, hope you don't mind that we have some fun with your body!" the other man spoke, this one was bald and had no shirt on but some tight fitting trousers as well. She froze and turned as the two were on her right side.

"Don't worry; we'll give you a good time! Just as long you don't scream from what we plan on doing! Kekeke!" the first one said as he got closer and Levy began to tear up.

"No please no, I don't want this! You two are disgusting!" she said screaming, tears falling down as she began to hyperventilate a bit. "HELLP!" she yelled out as the other man kept walking towards her making her stumble a bit back.

"I guess we have no other choice but you shut her up don't you think?" One of the men said as he pulled out a knife and Levy just began swinging her satchel in attempt to hit one of them after seeing the blade. It wasn't long before the man caught it and yanked it out with a laugh.

"Hahah try all you want, but you won't be able to do a thing you little wench!" while grabbing her wrist.

" _This is it… I don't know what to do anymore…I don't want this…"_ Levy kept repeating the same thoughts in her head after he got grabbed and began crying loudly, losing all hope in just a matter of time.

* * *

 _ **Phew that was interesting. Hopefully you guys like it and I would like some feedback. I don't mind if I get some writing tips or error mentions in the reviews either! Sorry to end this in a slight cliff hanger! XD I need more work on making that type of thing better maybe. But just tell me in reviews on what you think anyway XD I think I'm repeating myself a lot down here so I'm going to stop and see you all until next chapter! Remember I'm going to be random when it comes to giving out chapters but plan on giving them out once a week. Though the next one might come earlier? XD WHO KNOWWSSS**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sup guys! XD Hope you guys liked last chapter and now this one! Trying to have at least 1,000 words per chapter too just so that it doesn't seem like a downer!**_

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

Before what happened,

 _Gajeel finally opened his eyes while his head was still turned, looking at a pair of guys laugh, they were just looking at Levy and him talk with each other but obviously they were checking her out. They walked across the street and towards the area Levy had just walked to. He saw them pass in front of him and he knew something was up. "Goddammit shrimp, you said you didn't need a fuckin' body guard" he grunted getting up to his legs. He followed quietly behind the two men holding his sac._

It was then and there that Levy was about to get raped by two men she didn't know. There wasn't much help either since all the guards that surveyed were few and drunken. She was finally cornered until she saw something behind them, about another head taller than them before she heard a loud CRACK after the man behind grabbed both of their heads and bonked them with each other's and making them both unconscious as he threw them to the side.

It was pretty easy for Gajeel to do something like that; two men who were shorter weren't much of a trouble to deal with. Besides, he even got there before something even worse could happen, which he absolutely wouldn't allow. It would crush him knowing that he couldn't protect someone from two measly men, especially if it was someone like Levy on the line. If they approached her faster, he would have not been able to control his anger as it was already. He could have honestly killed them too, but why would he go that far for someone he just met? His mind was on a constant conflict while he tried to get himself together and got out of the shadows and close enough so that Levy could see him.

"Oiiiii, shorty, thought you didn't need a body guard! Gihihihi!" Gajeel was the one behind both of them, giving out a smirk showing off his fangs while he managed to hide off his anger from just a while ago "Guess you have no choice but to hire me!"

" _Shit, now I can't go back…"_ he thought as he was face palming in his head, but he just couldn't hold the urge to and try to see what happened.

"Ga-Gajeel!" she said dumbfounded. "Thank you so much! I thought…I thought… well you heard them!" she said sighing out, landing on her butt to calm down from just happened as she wiped her eyes from the still on flowing shedding of tears. She was so overcome on how she just got so close to being sexually assaulted she didn't realize the meaning of what Gajeel said. All she can think is that she was saved by a man she had just met. _A pretty damn fine one too._ She thought as she began to heat up from the thoughts lingering in her head.

After Levy had taken her 5 minute silent time of sniffling and trying to stop sulking from the event, she attempted to get the books still. Gajeel thought it was surprisingly fast for someone like her to just shove what happened but what was more peculiar was what she was actually doing he felt a bit assured too that he had not gotten a response to his little offer he gave her. But he still couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

"So it was for some shitty books you came here for? How can you ever afford th—wait…. Were you were trying to steal them and rid of them before getting caught? Gihihihi, oh this is gold, who woulda known a shorty like you did something like this!"

"I- I'm not stealing! You buffoon, just a trade! I'm getting new ones to read while I return the ones I finished reading yesterday!" she said with a stutter as she scrambled to get her books and her satchel that was thrown to put back the other books and put the new ones in. "Please, please, please don't tell anyone. Books are my life and I have no choice but to borrow them in secrecy since they are so expensive and such a luxury to folk like us!" she said in a worried tone as she looked at him with her hazel brown eyes, still swollen from crying.

Gajeel snickered, "Well if you hire me then you got a deal, I need a job, home, and food. Then I'll do _most_ of what you want."

" _God. Fucking. Christ. Gajeel Redfox YOU IDIOT. You were safe and look at what you did….oh well…"_ Gajeel just face palmed himself again inside his thought process but at the same time rewarded himself. He kept having conflicts with himself and he didn't know why, was it the woman doing this?

Levy began to get up and stretched out her hand towards him, "let's shake on it to make it official" she said with a small smile as she used the other arm to wipe herself.

Gajeel was a bit surprised that the woman was so quick to agree, let alone trust a stranger she just met basically 10 minutes ago. He stretched his hand out back, gripping it with hers and shook. _"Boy, she does have soft hands…."_ He began to think as he let go, wanting to keep it on for a while longer but he had no choice. He was so happy inside that he just got taken in but thought of how much of an idiot he was by forcing his existence onto someone.

"Well, now that this is over, I guess you shall start your job by escorting me out and taking me home, err… well our home now." She said with a slight giggle in the end. Her face gave off a slight blush; it felt weird to have said that her home now belonged to now someone else. She knew she owned it overall, just the idea of someone else living there made her think something different. " _Marriage…. This only happens in marriage…But why am I thinking of this in a time like this?!"_ Levy thought as she turned red for a moment.

Both of them began to walk out the alley, back the same way they got in and looking like nothing happened, leaving the lunatics in the alley for rats to scavenge in their unconsciousness. Levy and Gajeel felt very awkward walking out, someone had to break the ice, and that was Levy.

"Um… so you aren't from around here are you? Just wondering since well… Magnolia is a town that doesn't have a man as tan, pierced, and tall as you…" she said with a tint of red on her cheeks, she liked those traits in this man already, she didn't mind at all, it was just the stares the others were giving them as they walked down the cobbled streets that gave him a foreign feel.

Gajeel scoffed at what Levy had said, he couldn't tell whether or not to take this as a compliment or not, so he just went on with his usual talk. "Tch, well obviously, I came from the other town next to Magnolia. Dracon. In there we have districts, and I happen to be in the Metal district. Which explains my piercings." He said with a slight grunt, glancing down to the side to see the reaction the small lady had.

Levy raised a brow, but otherwise accepted what he had said. She still had plenty of questions, but some had to be restrained. Some he had in mind seemed too personal and lots of them made her blush a bit and she couldn't get them out of her head. She had to be careful of what she asked of him, she didn't want to get into someone's life like a creeper. She finally opened her mouth to ask the next question.

"So…. What did you used to work as?" she asked. She had many guesses as to what it can be, like a smith, but there were far too many to start off with; he smelled a lot like metal, specifically like iron, from the distance she was from him. It didn't bother her at all, she was rather comfortable with the smell, and she enjoyed it.

Gajeel had a hard time answering that question, he didn't even know what to start off with, and he worked a lot with metal and lots of laboring. He made blades, arrow heads, farming tools; you name it, for many customers.

"I guess I just work with metal, I guess a smith, but from all sorts of stuff. Pay is good." He finished off; he was really bad at socializing and found it surprising how he still managed to get a job.

"I see… Then how did you end up here? Just wondering again, I find it weird how you moved from where you used to live to here in Magnolia with basically nothing and looking for a job." Levy asked right off the bat, she didn't wait a while less to ask,

Gajeel was widened his eyes to her question, _"Is she serious? She doesn't know?"_ he began to think.

"Shrimp, Dracon doesn't exist anymore. It's been 10 years since it got attacked by rebel knights. It was so small, it was easy to destroy. Plus my dad just disappeared out of nowhere after the next day. I just began to wonder around the place trying to make a living." He tried to finish the last part of his father without the lump in his throat stopping him. It was hard to forget that day, he hated it and he felt so abandoned. He tried not to look at Levy; he didn't want her to find out how he felt about the situation.

Levy felt dumbfounded, _"10 years?!"_ she kept repeating in her head as she felt so much guilt after finding out that even Gajeel had been abandoned. She looked at him, knowing that he was sad from the aura being given off, it felt sad as she tried to see his eyes, and they had a gleam of sadness in them as his face became a bit pale with a slight grimace.

"I'm…I'm sorry for bringing this up. It must have been hard…." She said, not choosing to be quite for the rest of the walk over to her home as Gajeel kept quiet too. He wasn't much of a socializer like always.

* * *

Levy opened the entrance to her home as she set the keys used to open them on the hanger next to some hanging coats. It had just gotten dark when they had arrived as she left the door open so that Gajeel would walk in and settle down. Her home wasn't so big, it just had all she needed: A toilet*, 1 bedroom and guestroom, a kitchen, living room, and a study space. She had a shack next to her home, containing a space for her horse, which happened to be very stubborn and old so she used him once in a while. It had some food for her and the horse and a small corner where there was nothing much to put there but some tools. She did have a fair amount of land for living on the edge of the town, giving her advantage to the use of her land there as it wasn't claimed by anything.

Gajeel sat in one of the 2 chairs that were in the living room as he looked inside; there were more books he thought he would have seen in his lifetime. They were scattered around her home and he knew this was more than what an average person can afford.

"I'm assuming you are borrowing these books as well?" Gajeel mentioned to Levy as she was thinking of what to make for dinner, she still had some meat that didn't spoil over the night. Good thing it was chilly, guess it was stew today with some veggies. Levy turned to Gajeel and chuckled. "Some are while others were given to me for my birthday hehe!" she said with a happy tone. Gajeel couldn't help but make a small smile too.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, it felt awkward; he didn't know what to do as Levy was just waiting for the food to cook over the fire as she set up two bowls and utensils by the fireplace to easily serve from the pot. Levy had got out cups and filled them with water as she walked out to put one in front of Gajeel as he sat by the table.

"Sorry that I didn't get you a drink earlier! You must be thirsty!"

Gajeel grinned at her statement "I went without water longer" he chuckled as she went back to pour in some of the stew she had prepared into the bowls as she brought them back and gave him his steaming bowl of stew.

"I can only imagine how long you went without lots of stuff" she said with a smile as she sat across from him and began to get her spoon full.

Gajeel got a whiff of how the stew smelled before he even received it, and he had to say, it smelled great as he got a spoonful of chunks of meat and began to chomp down. Levy had barely gotten a few spoons of her stew when Gajeel finished his bowl. He stared at his now empty bowl as he then stared at Levy with a slight pink glow on his cheeks as he desperately wanted more of her good cooking. Levy thought that this man's hunger was outstanding.

"Oh! I'll get you seconds, I don't mind getting you some more we have plenty more where it came from." she exclaimed as she stood up and got his bowl to go get more of the stew and hurried back to give it to him. Gajeel eagerly ate more of it until he felt his hunger calm down after another 3 more bowls. Levy was astonished, she never had anyone eat that much of her cooking, not even herself as she was only able to eat one bowl that night and the kettle in which the stew was in was basically empty.

"Thanks for the meal shortstuff" Gajeel said with a grin on his face as he tilted on his chair, relaxing from his dinner. He couldn't help but get the thought of her becoming a good wife with that kind of cooking. Even more, how does she not have a man yet, he wouldn't mind taking up that spot but he felt an odd sense that it was too soon. Especially when he was the one working for her and asking her to let him live with her as well as providing him with food, he felt like he didn't deserve to get her kindness from such a short pretty woman. His cheeks fired up and he shut his eyes closed tightly, trying to get the thought out of his head.

"No problem, I didn't think you would enjoy it that much!" she said as she was cleaning up and lighting up some of the candles. She smiled like an idiot facing away from him, she felt glad he enjoyed his meal and she didn't know why it was better coming from him. She had some guests before but when they complimented her cooking, it felt normal. His felt more meaningful.

"I'll show you where your room is for the night after I'm done and then tomorrow we will speak about what you can do around here, or some ideas of what you can do. You have input as well so don't worry." She said as she tried jumping up to get some of the candles that were hanging above her head. She needed more of them so that she could put some in the guestroom for Gajeel. She felt embarrassed; she didn't even know how she got them there in the first place and still not be able to reach them. "Erm… Gajeel, could you reach these candles for me?" she said with a slight blush.

Gajeel laughed as he got up and walked over and Levy moved a bit to the side, not too far from him as he reached the candles easily as he looked at Levy and handed them to her.

"Only for you shrimp" he said with a grin, he could have easily done it for someone else, but for her it was different and he didn't know why he said what he did. It was just instinctively.

" _Only for you…"_ he thought.

* * *

 **FUN FAACTTTT~~~**

 ***toilets back then were basically just deep holes connected to a body of water sometimes. Only exception is that they didn't sit on the hole on the ground but that it rose up a bit and had a bit of a seating to it. Flushing toilets did come about later on but they were super expensive and there were more holes than those. Ordinary people used a plant similar to moss to clean themselves or a rag if you were rich enough. Baths worked almost the same but usually it was group baths or they used the river or even heated some water and just washed themselves. Remember the bath and toilets were about to get an upgrade but in this time it wasn't it XD (unless my research was wrong _ I checked for a good time before posting this chapter up owo)**

* * *

 _ **Okay guys I think I did a pretty good decent sized chapter this time. I think I'm slowly getting better. XD Thanks to the people who gave out reviews and support~ I love you guys~ All of you who have followed me gave me new doors to new fanfics and it helps me a lot when it comes to thinking of some ideas. It was a rollercoaster of great reads 3**_

 _ **As you can see Gajeel is having a hard time knowing what love is and so is Levy xD**_

 _ **Hehe and I wonder if you guys found the connection I just replaced in the movie with the ending in this one's chapter :333 see you guys next chapter! ~:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oiiiii… Here's the next chapter~~ Enjoooyyyyyyy~~~ And be glad I'm still alive, where I'm at it's like a sauna with the monsoon here. Oh btw new to this concept of reminding people that I don't own any of these cuties okay? xD They were all created by Mashima as you guys know and are pretty much here for mainly Gajeel and Levy~. So I might as well say this once just to get this outta my neck and in casssseee! ONLY ONCE LOL**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Levy widened her eyes from hearing the sincerity in Gajeel's voice when he spoken those magic words. " _Only for me?"_ she kept thinking over and over with a bright red flush was she mindlessly held the candles while Gajeel turned around and went back to sit. She nearly became a candle herself with how hot her face had gone and she could have easily lit up the place.

"W…Well! It's not like you have a choice in the beginning, I did hire you for a reason…" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear as she avoided the stare that Gajeel had, trying not to give him the pleasure of what he just caused.

Gajeel on the other hand, felt rather good as to what he said, he laughed from shorty's reaction to his words with a pleasing smirk. He didn't bother replying as this was enough for him anyway.

Levy was standing there dumbfounded trying to think of something else to say again while she lit the candles and put them on a plate so that they wouldn't drip over as she neared Gajeel.

"Come on, I'll show you your room, please try to be clean in there, you will be living here so wouldn't you like it clean too?" She said as she neared the door and opened it.

The bed was barely big enough for Gajeel as it had one desk next to it and drawer to hold his belongings. Gajeel just tossed his bag to the side of the bed as he neared the mattress, sitting on its edge. The room was clean for being a guest room, he could tell it was cleaned not that long ago.

"My room is across from you in case you need to ask me something, or if something comes up. I usually stay in there doing some work. Bathroom is nearby too, up the hall." She said as she set the candle on top of the small table near the bed with a small box of matches.

"Well good night, Gajeel, be up by breakfast" she sighed as she began to walk out the room and got the edge of the door to close it.

"Night shrimp" Gajeel grunted as he began to remove his shirt over his head, showing Levy a nice glimpse of his abdomen before she closed the door. Levy turned cherry red again as she closed the door only thinking, _he was RIPPED._ She couldn't get the thought out of her head as she opened her door to her bedroom and closed it shut while doing a really quiet, raspy,

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" as she neared her bed in the dark using only the moonlight that peered from her end to see. She quickly slipped into her sleepwear as she sat down, rotated on her back straight on her bed, and looked at the ceiling. She turned and tossed quite a bit until she got comfortable with her sheets, having majority of the blanket between her legs and arms as she held it near her face. She had closed her eyes thinking how crazy a man just made her felt with just meeting him. " _Is this love at first sight? Like in the books I read? No…"_ was the last thought before she went to sleep after her very hectic day. After all she nearly got raped and hired a very… ' _Interesting'_ man…

Unfortunately for Levy the next morning is that she couldn't sleep in. No matter what happened, her mind had a clock that always woke her up before she wanted to wake up. Her job as a scribe assistant changed recently. Instead of going in the morning, she now went over at noon. Levy had woken up before the sun even came up, she groaned loudly, wanting to sleep in but couldn't because her head and eyes wouldn't let her, she already was wide awake and it was around 6 am.

"Guuhhh….. I have nothing else but to get breakfast ready I guess…." She said sitting up on her bed. She looked at herself in her sleeping gown, not wanting to change her clothing at all, it was morning, and it wasn't time for that yet. Plus no one can really see anything though the thing anyway. She left her bedroom barefooted, trying not to wake up Gajeel across from her. She could hear him silently snore from his side once in a while as she smiled a bit.

" _What to make, what to make…"_ Levy repeated walking over to the kitchen, seeing what she still had there. She had spent a great deal of time thinking instead of actually cooking. All the big stuff was over where the horse was at, like rice and beans. She didn't think they would need rice and beans at the moment, that's probably what she will do later. She walked over to the basket of eggs she had bought a day before Gajeel had arrived; they were still fresh and last their usual time, around 2 weeks. She had some vegetables left from yesterday and thought of just making an omelet or scramble it up. She began to prepare everything up, starting the fire in the pit on the corner. She kept looking around to see what else to cook, she wished a bit things were a bit closer to convenience. Sometimes there were cravings that she couldn't quite get to every day since things either spoiled or the market was too far away, hence why she went once a week.

Gajeel was slowly waking up after Levy an hour later with a smell of eggs wafting through the door. He woke up a lot better than before on the streets, now that he and a bed and got the good side of the house as he guessed since the sun didn't hit him hard. It was a more of a slow dim light, gentle, soothing… like... _STOP._ Gajeel knew he was about to get onto a subject that was a bit too good to be true for him. He sighed and sat up from his bed, with a growling stomach as he put back his pants and putting on his shirt on the way. He noticed how withered they were, he needed to get some new ones later once he got enough money.

He looked to the side where the kitchen was, Levy had just finished cooking what they were going to eat. It was and rough omelet since the egg stuck to the pan. Oil was a luxury these days, it would be amazing to get some one of these days, but it wasn't of much importance, all they needed was food, nothing fancy.

"Mornin' shorty!" Gajeel said as he walked to the chair he sat in the other night. He couldn't but help but look her up and down a bit, trying not to let her see him while she had her back turned away from him. She looked nice with the night gown; it was loose on the top, showing a big of her cleavage but hugged her body a lot on the curves that mattered, her ass.

"Sorry, but I don't think there is anyone in this house named shorty. There is someone named Levy though…" Levy replied with a roll of her eyes as she went over with two plates of omelet mixed with veggies, both had a large amount of them and steam still rolling off. She handed off one of the plates to Gajeel and set down hers. Gajeel smirked; she was a very cheeky person to say something like that to him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was someone named Idiot-Metal-Head here though…" she said with a small giggle and smile as she went back to get their drinks of water as well as some loaves of bread, hearing Gajeel scoff from her comment, right when she turned back, she saw a very annoyed look on Gajeel's face,

"Tch! Who woulda known such an innocent lookin' woman had a smart-ass movin' mouth!" he then proceeded to shove mouthfuls of food into his mouth like no tomorrow again watching Levy sit down and eat her meal as well. He couldn't think of a good enough come back unless it had to be physical like a tackle _… or a kiss on those tender lips to shut her up..._ Gajeel shook his head quickly to get off the slight red smudges on his cheeks go away, what was he thinking?

Levy just proceeded to chuckle gently at his comment, giving him a smile as they both continued to eat their breakfast after that. Thirty minutes or so, they both finished their meals and Levy had put back the plates and washed them, putting them back where they used to be before being used and walked back to the table.

"Well I guess it's time to talk about your jobs in this house, since you gave me an idea of what you did… Maybe make a small farm and clean up the yard?" she said with a hand on her chin and the other crossed under, thinking of what else. "Anything else? I have a bit of money saved up for this. It would make stuff here a lot easier!"

"Not a bad idea… Is it fine if I could make a small place or corner to some place here into another fireplace? I can get into metal works to get an extra jewel… Other than that, there ain't anythin' I can't handle." Gajeel nodded, pleased to the tasks that had been set.

"Oh by all means that's fine, as long as you do it, and I will only be able to help pay a bit when it comes to that one. Now, we shall discuss home rules. Let's start off with what you might have a guess some are, to make things a bit quicker…"

"House rules? I feel like I'm back at home again." Gajeel crossed his arms, slumped on his chair, and put a leg over the other.

"Well, it this place began to be your house since yesterday when I hired you Gajeel." Levy said with a small laugh but then giving him a glare. "Come on now, don't have all day!" she demanded.

"Yeesh, well don't make a mess… errr… don't destroy… ask before you do something in case…don't spend carelessly…" Gajeel sighed, "Annndd I think that's all I know shorty."

"Okay, looks like you know some of the basics. Which I say is good enough. But let me clarify some main points, specifically your gender type of rules. Don't bring in woman in here that I don't know and have sexual interactions with them in my home. I don't want to be awake all night hearing goats screaming. Don't spend on something that isn't worth it. Like beer and woman, you can get beer sometimes, woman sometimes, but remember the other rule!" she said stretching and then proceeded to stand up. "Understood?"

"Damn woman, that's fine. I don't really get with woman either way; I don't wanna get sick in these times. It's gonna be hard on the booze ya hear!" He said with a grunt as he watched her get up from her seat.

"What time ya get to work?" He asked watching her head her way to her bedroom. Levy turned her head as he bit her hand on the corner of the hallway and stopped there.

"At noon, why?" she said raising a brow.

"Cuz I don't want ya gettin' jumped again like yesterday that's why. It's dangerous. I wanna know what time ya get back too, walking ya back home too. Don't forget that I'm ya body guard too."

Levy had a small tint of pink going on right now and her mind was flailing inside, she wanted to wiggle it off, but she didn't want to give him a weird impression.

"Umm... in the early afternoon, about 4ish… "She said as she began to slowly step her way to her bedroom again, trying not to look at him in the eye.

"Good, just wait for me at the gate of where ya work. I'll be there waitin'"

"Ok-okay," she said with a bit of hesitation as her face went flushed and she entered her room and closed the door. She still didn't know if he liked her or just showing concern for his only support. She was really conflicted on her feelings for the man too, she didn't know if it was love or it was just awkwardness. She quickly slipped off from her night wear and put on her home clothes, which was a rather plain baby blue dress. It wasn't poufy either, it was just used a lot at home and she didn't mind it getting it dirty while doing some of her chores.

She left the room and looked around as to what she could do first; she knew she had to feed her stingy horse, see if he was willing to go out for a ride too. Once she got to the living room, she noticed Gajeel had already gone outside; he was scaling the place up for the future to be small farm in front of her home. She tried to slip by to get to the shed as she was then stopped by a large hand on her wrist.

"Wait up shorty, wonderin' about if you had some tools meant for farmin'. If it's fine with you, I want to take off some of the trees in the way of the potential farmin' space and make an irrigation system from the river nearby." Gajeel spoke as he let go of her wrist. It was soft like before.

"Yeah, it's in the shed, I was about to go there just now. I need to do some chores before I get to work. I'll call you when I leave, but otherwise I will show you where they are" she said with a small grin, she didn't expect to be caught passing by, but it was meant to happen considering she didn't show him much of her place yet.

"Come on!" she said with a smile, slightly forcing herself to do it as Gajeel followed. She led him in through the gate and showed him the small stable inside with the aged horse, food nearby, and the empty space with the only farming tools she had.

"This corner seems like a very good place to make another fireplace for my smithin', mind if I change it here later on?" he asked again as he grabbed the handles to the hoe, pick, axe, and plow. "Oh and can yer horse plow too?" he wondered.

"Yes that seems fine, and if you can get him to do it. He is a stubborn fool, he won't let me ride him when I want to!" she said as her cheeks puffed as she neared the horse. The old horse gave off a loud snort with some clinking of his hooves in laughter to what she said as he gets pet on the head by his owner.

"Trust me; I will get this boy to do what he needs to do! Gihi!" he chuckled while nearing the horse too, giving it a pat on the side of its neck. "Won't you boy?" he said glaring at the horse in the eye. The horse clopped its hoof and neighed moving its head up and down in agreement, he seemed very intimidated by the man already.

Levy had bent down to get a haystack on the other side of the horse's corner while Gajeel scared the poor horse. She gave out a loud grunt as she managed to carry the haystack, almost the size of her, over her shoulder as she stumbled to get back up and she moved slowly over to the horse. Gajeel turned to see the struggling woman lunge the hay over to the horse. He was definitely surprised to how much she could carry. Still, he had to help her out as he grabbed the wires from the stack and lifted it off her shoulder easily.

"I'm here for a reason ya know. Gihihi!" Gajeel laughed as he tossed the stack in front of the horse, taking off the wires with it as the horse began munching away.

Levy puffed her cheeks as her face went a bit pink with frustration and her fists on her sides. "I didn't need your help! It was my chores you dummy!" she huffed.

" _Why does she look cute when she is mad?"_ Gajeel thought as his mouth went agape, nothing coming out as Levy just stared in anger. He had to gather up his thoughts; he got distracted by the pink shrimp and laughed again.

"Gihi! Sure shrimp, but that's not going to stop me from helping you." He replied patting her head as Levy just stood there with puffed cheeks.

Finally Levy popped a bit, hitting Gajeel on the chest with her fists, sadly enough it didn't do anything to harm the large man, who was having a very large smirk while looking down at her. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Well, I'm going to start doing some of those tasks ya just gave me. I'll stop when ya bouta leave." He said walking over to get the tools to set them outside the shed and walked back in to get the horse ready for the job. Levy just watched in amazement as the horse allowed Gajeel to do what he needed, even get him out of his stable and being led out with the reigns.

"Gajeel, we'll be having lunch before I leave too! So I'll call you over when it's ready!" she said as she saw Gajeel leave the stable and out to the open plot. Levy just proceeded onto doing her chores, majorly laundry.

"Sure short stuff" he said back as he led the horse to the open field to let him eat some of the grass that's out there for the time being as he clears the place a bit. He began taking away a tree in the way, a small square of land will do for pipsqueak, if she wants more then he'll just make it bigger. He began hitting the blade of the axe on the trunk of the tree easily, already getting down to halfway. It was like mashing potatoes for him, and the axe didn't way as much as he thought it would. Only the hardest part is getting the trunk out, with its roots in the earth who knows how deep.

It was very hard for Gajeel to sweat from small things like chopping a tree own and loosen up the dirt around the stump, but the more the sun went up and got in his face and warmed up the area, he was doomed for it. His shirt was slowly getting damp and sticking onto his body like a second skin. Once the soil was loose enough to be pulled by the horse, he wrapped it with the rope he went over to retrieve and tied it to the horses reign.

"Okay buddy, now you'll be pullin' this stump" he snickered patting the horses neck, telling him to start moving. The horse struggled a bit, but after there were some loud cracking of the roots, it easily came off and the horse stopped.

"Nice job old fart!" he said rubbing the horses snout and untying the horse again to let him roam around again and get a drink from the bucket sitting on the top of a well. Gajeel got the remaining part of the stump by the roots and dragged it out to the edge of the shed where he had put the now chopped down tree by.

It was around 10am and the sun was starting to get hot, but Gajeel wouldn't stop working until he got some of the land plowed or even all of it. He got the plow and lined it up to where he would start off and went back to the horse and led him to it. He managed to get all the tying done and set while he held onto the handles of the plow to straighten it up. Gajeel whistled this time and the horse began to move forward slowly while the roots of the grass popped and the soil moved to the side. Gajeel helped push, one horse couldn't do all the work; he had to make sure the plow didn't get stuck or stray off its planned path.

He counted 40 steps until he chose to turn and make the next row, each one taking about 20 hot minutes. Levy at the time had just finished washing up the clothing and was about to hang them on the side of the house, opposite of where the shed was. Levy had managed to glance over to where Gajeel was at, seeing that he was barely on his second row and nearing her. She could see how much his shirt had stuck onto his body; he could see every detail and receive of where his muscles were. She was very weak in the knees for those types of muscles, not many men in the area had them. They'd be either sticks or giant walking fat men who gloat on their successes.

Gajeel stopped on the second turn, wiping off the sweat that had just formed on his brow and he went to get a drink of water and wet his face, it was very hot under the sun and especially where he was at. Levy saw this happen and it was like in the romance books that she managed to sneak by from Makarov. The very cliché moments where the damsel saw the man do something that would drive her to the edge and this was happening to Levy as she turned tomato pink and hurried to hang the clothing. She wanted to get inside soon as possible so that he wouldn't see her and to get food started, she had to leave soon.

Gajeel wiped his face off from the excess water and then just saw something small dash by and go inside the house with the shut of the door following. Gajeel went back to plowing the ground and when he nearly got halfway done he stripped off his shirt and put it around his neck, he just couldn't stand the sun at the time but he trudged on. He managed to finish half before Levy called him in for lunch. He saw the pipsqueak cover her face seeing him shirtless while he untied the horse and led him back to his stable to rest up and drink.

He couldn't help but smirk on his way back while the shrimp was at the table with the food set up and her blush slowly faded but then went up again as he wiped himself off with his shirt.

"Why don't you change?!" Levy said with hesitation as she had her eyes closed with pink all over her face.

"Cause I'm fuckin' starving!" He laughed as he shoved down his lunch in his mouth.

"Well you better clean yourself up a little before we go! I don't want to go walking with a stinky man!" she said shoving a spoon full in her mouth too.

"Sure, sure" Gajeel scoffed as the two remained eating in silence. After the two finished, Levy went to clean dishes and then to her room to change for her job as Gajeel went over to the river to wash up. He needed privacy too you know!

Levy waited out of the door for Gajeel, holding her satchel to her side as she looked around for him.

"Where is he?" she said starting to feel impatient as she then jumped from feeling a hand on her shoulder. " _How when the door is closed?!"_ she thought turning her head back just to see Gajeel laughing loudly.

"You idiot!" she said with a sigh of relief.

"Calm down shrimp! Gihihi! I got in through the window to change, don't wanna stink ya up for work by wearing sweaty clothes now do we?" he said with a smirk.

"If you say so, but let's get going or else I will be late!" she said with a tug on his shirt in the direction of the dirt path. He couldn't help but feel his neck heat up from how cute the action Levy did towards him and how this dress of hers she wore to work made it even cuter. It was an orange dress with long sleeves.

"Right shrimp" he said following along, trying to get the heat feeling on his neck off.

* * *

 _ **Well there you guys have it!**_

 _ **And terribly sorry about this being late, you know 4th of July… and then I will have a week trip soon, so I will try making it up with this big one (another 1000 words more than the last chapter) xD Oh and I am thinking the next chapter will be coming out late as well, since I will be getting back when I'm supposed to post it XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Levy led the way over to her work; it took at least 30 minutes to get there, but possibly faster knowing that she has to keep up with Gajeel's steps and to stay ahead of them. Her breathing has picked up a decent amount to and she already began to get a small sweat.

"Gajeel! Slow down! I'm basically jogging and I don't want any complaints about me being sweaty and smelly!" Levy complained as Gajeel turned his head towards her.

" _Only_ for you shrimp. Gihi!" Gajeel smirked putting his hands on his head while he cut his steps to ¼ of what they were supposed to be.

Levy's cheeks warmed up on his comment as she calmed her pace. They'd get there in 10 minutes now that Gajeel had slowed down but the words he said just now were the ones from a while ago too! What did he mean now if it was _only_ for her? She didn't notice it but she picked up her pace thinking about it and was a few steps ahead of Gajeel. He didn't mind of course, he got a nice view of the pair of bouncy buns that were jiggling and swaying side to side a lot from her picked up pace. When they got into the town crowds, it was a lot harder to focus on that nice rump since he had to try avoiding people.

"Almost there Gajeel!" Levy said as she started rummaging into her satchel to get out a bang of what looked like it held coins, a decent amount of them. She opened it as she neared her workplace and reached in grabbing a small handful of them.

"Here, for new clothes and extra stuff you might want" Levy said with a smile as she held out her hand, waiting for Gajeel to bring out his to set them off in.

Gajeel was surprised to get money after just one day _, how could she trust him so much,_ Gajeel wondered as he reached his hand out to receive the coins. His reaction as to what kind of coin they were was really delayed.

" _GOLD_ , shrimp!?" Gajeel basically shouted until Levy covered his mouth shut tight before he said anymore.

"SHHHHHH! I don't want to get mugged!"

"Just…how'd ya get this much?!" Gajeel asked. He was in utter amazement as to how stacked she was with cash.

"I get a coin every day, I save them up. Barely even spend just one gold coin ever y week on food… Scribe assistant remember… Big fancy job…" Levy said with a smile as she giggled. She should have expected him to react this way, he was unemployed…

Gajeel felt like an idiot since he didn't even think about it for even a while. He could have guessed it if he had more time but, it's just wow. He managed to get a job from a nice looking gal, which is a plus for him, and was sure to be paid well for it. His stomach was in a knot still, how could she trust him?

"Shrimp, how can ya trust me so much?" Gajeel asked. He _really_ wanted to know at this point, he didn't want it to be out of sympathy.

"Well, you did save me. But I just feel like I can trust you, you seem, uh trustable? Plus if something happened to me, pretty sure majority of the people I knew would freak out and search for me. I know some pretty important people since I work as a scribe assistant!" Levy said confidently. For a scribe she had plenty of friends at the town hall where she worked with strong connections to others.

Gajeel felt nervous now, what made him seem trustable? He looked mean with the scowl on his face most of the time. Sure he saved her from being raped by two lowlife men, but how does that give off the idea of being trustable? He might as well take it though, he didn't want to seem weird to her or delay her from work.

"Well, I think that's it for my butting in shorty. I'll catch ya later alright?" Gajeel smirked.

"See you later Gajeel!" Levy smiled walking over to the other side of the gates passing the guards. Gajeel stood there, frozen for a while, that beautiful smile from her; it lit the place up even more. They barely met and he was already falling for her but that was too good to be true still. Stupid even since they had just met, it was like the fairy tales his mother used to tell him before she died. He smirked at the thought as he turned away, putting the coins in his pocket while he set out to see what he could get to advance what his plans and tasks were.

* * *

Later on the day, Gajeel had managed to finish the other half of the field a few hours before he had to go pick up Levy. He was relieved now that he looked at the now plowed field. Only thing left was that he had to plant the seeds he had bought with the money and set out the irrigation system from the small stream near by. They were an assortment so that they would have a variety of vegetables. Maybe he can bring in some fruit trees later, but he would have to see what else the shrimp would like to be growing near her.

He began to get the small sacks of seeds with their different contents, corn, pumpkin, tomato, potato, carrots, and some leafy greens. He decided that each one would get about 3 rows worth of land while he started with corn on the edge first. He bent down while standing, hovering over the row while his feet were on each side, careful not to step on the other row. He waddled and went back up when he got to a turn and to stretch his back. It was cramping his back being stuck in that position for 5 minutes a row for every row to make sure the seeds were covered and deep enough to sprout. He slowly made his way through all the rows within the hour and a half. He took a small break as he went to the kitchen to eat what he bought with the extra money he had. Which was a lot left over still, gold lasts way longer and now he had the other types of coins that were smaller and meant for smaller things.

During the time he was thinking as to how he could get the stream to get over to the crops without flooding. He would have to make the connection and then close it off at the river to make it easier. Now that he got the plan ready, all he had to do is just get the horse again to plow their path to the edge of where the river was at so he can build off some kind of blocker there for the water.

A few more hours, just in time before he had to go pick up shrimp, he had managed to get the whole small farm running as he saw the water stream down the path he wanted as he washed up his face from the sweat that had built up. Thankfully he had a few more pairs of clothing again. He decided that his old worn clothing should be used for work, while the new ones should be worn when he is around shrimp most of the time and when he is going out places. After the soil got nicely filled up, he shut the opening. He wouldn't need to water them every day, just every third day, he didn't want to over water them and lose food. He washed up a bit more and went back inside the house to change. This time Gajeel was wearing a white short sleeved buttoned blouse, obviously unbuttoned showing off his chest and his muscular arms. His trousers were a different color as well and he got new boots. Everything looked all clean and spiffy and it had been _weeks_ since he had his hair combed and tied. He felt very proud of himself, this was like a reward for all his hard work he had just done in one day.

He finally set down to go retrieve his boss at her work. The sun was slowly lowering but there was still enough light but not enough to make him sweat. He almost looked like a different person when Levy saw him nearing the gates. It took her a while to even realize it was him until he started smirking his ass off like he just won the award for most attractive bachelor, not like she thought that though…. maybe. He did look amazing though; he was VERY generous with the chest showing. She couldn't get enough of it but she also liked his hair being combed and tied. Not like she had a problem with it before, it was still pretty attractive. She moved the thoughts aside; it was too much to be thinking at the moment.

"Gihi, See somethin' you like shorty?" Gajeel smirked seeing Levy with her brows high and eyes widened in surprised.

"I'm not even sure, because you look like a whole different person. Good thing you're stupid smile gave you away" Levy said with a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Well let's get back home and eat, I'll pick up some stuff on the way if you don't mind!" Levy said looking up at Gajeel while she began to move ahead.

"Sure shrimp" Gajeel scoffed,darn shrimp and her come backs, following her back home to eat.

* * *

 _ **Man guys sorry for another late chapter (and short but HA I made in in the 1,000 word idea muahahahah) XD I've been procrastinating and also trying to do some of the gajevy lovefest theme thingies. Which will come up when it does. Well some that I can do I think. Not very sure, I'm stuck on the third theme XD I set out an idea in the chapters that will come out too, that might perk up to more stories which is up to you guys XD Just sayin' here too cause who wouldn't like a reminder!?(concept is going to be refined in the oneshots btw, or I can try pming you so desperate, I just don't want to bother making this author's note longer than it's supposed to be I like to talk XD)**_

 _ **Back to this story though, I'm still trying to build stuff in them XD so sorry if I'm not going to the OMG KISS YAAA moment. I sorta wanted to keep the idea of time, and not to mention that Frozen line that said "You can't marry a man you just met!" (I think? XD)keep sticking to me and I think that will happen to a lot of my stories hahah. Plus it's to make the stories last, I like reading chunky stories and so I will end up making chunky stories! Thanks guys and please do what you need to do XD (which is reminded dozens of times by other authors xD fave, follow, review, etc XD)**_


End file.
